It's kill me
by TheDMproject
Summary: Draco mencintai Harry, namun berbeda dengan Harry. Ketika Draco menyatakan perasaannya, Harry menolak dengan cukup kasar, sehingga Draco memutuskan untuk menyusun suatu rencana... ONESHOOT  *saya gak pinter bikin summary*


HIIII! :D aku baru nih...jadi fanficnya mungkin masih abal -_- hehehe... R&R dong hehe...supaya tambah semangat :D

Warning : Blood (gak sadis kok, cuma ada dikit) , Chara death, Drarry, Boys love

Disclaimer : Kalo saya yang punya Harry Potter bakal saya bikin Draconya 2 yang satu buat Harry yang satu buat Hermione -_-

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ENJOY THE STORY

* * *

><p><strong>It's kill me<strong>

"Where the hell are they ?" kata harry geram di dalam kamar asramanya. Dia sedang mencari Ron, Hermione, dan ginny , tapi tak juga menemukannya di manapun, di ruang rekreasi, di kamar asrama di perpustakaan…. Dimana mereka sebenarnya?

Harry terus mencari mereka hingga larut malam, dia merasa begitu penasaran, karena tak biasanya sahabat-sahabatnya itu menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan Harry.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka? Apa mereka di culik? Atau… TIDAK!" Harry berusaha membuang pikiran buruknya itu.

"apa yang kupikirkan! Harry kenapa kau begitu bodoh hingga memikirkan hal itu!" harry berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lelah mencari, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dan tidur, walaupun dia yakin dia takkan bisa tidur sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu kembali.

Kamar asramanya sedang kosong saat Harry masuk. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Saat ketika… "ROOOOON!"

Harry menemukan tubuh Ron tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah di lantai kamar mandi, wajahnya terlihat pucat tak berdaya, di dadanya terpampang bekas tusukan yang terlihat sangat jelas disana. Harry lalu menghampiri Ron, mencoba mencari secercah harapan, memeriksa detak jantungnya dan memeriksa detak di nadi tangannya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya tak ada harapan lagi.

"KENAPA? KENAPA? SIAPA YANG BERBUAT SEMUA INI?" Tubuh Harry yang lemas merosot ke lantai kamar mandi asramanya. Harry menangis, tangisan pilu yang tak dapat di dengar kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri. Beribu pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam otaknya, bertanya-tanya siapa pelakunya? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa terjadi? Bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, apakah ini semua hanya mimpi menyakitkan yang terjadi karena koneksinya dengan sang Dark Lord? Tidak! Voldemort sudah mati tahun lalu, tak mungkin dia bisa mempengaruhi Harry lagi! Tunggu…HERMIONE GINNY? Teringat dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, harry segera memacu langkahnya menuju ke kamar asrama putri.

Sahabat wanitanya dan kekasihnya itu itu juga sama yang di alami Hermione bahkan lebih parah dari Ron, begitu banyak bekas cakaran di tangan dan kakinya, seperti habis bertengkar. Kali ini Hati Harry benar-benar hancur, dia kalut, dia marah, sedih, dendam, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. "aku harus membunuh orang itu, yang telah merenggut harta yang paling berharga yang ku miliki, dia harus kubunuh" wajah Harry berubah, menjadi seorang pembunuh, dia bukan harry, bukan harry potter.

Harry mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Hermione, memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan tubuh sahabatnya itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membimbingnya kepada si pembunuh berdarah dingin tersebut. Memperhatikan Hermione dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki berulang kali, mencoba mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan secarik perkamen yang dilipat di atas tubuh Hermione.

Harry membuka kertas itu disana tertulis

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau? Kau tau kan aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau? Apa kau ingin ada yang menjadi korban lagi hah? Kalau tidak lebih baik temui aku di tempat kau membunuhku pertama kali. Aku ini sang pembunuh mereka potty! _

_From_

_**DM**_

**Flashback on**

Harry tengah berjalan menuju danau hitam untuk sekedar bersantai sambil berpikir, yaah, mengenang masa-masa lalu saat dia pertama kali masuk ke Hogwarts. Yaah, menikmati suasana sebelum ujian tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagi pula bisa belajar sore harinya.

Sesampainya di danau hitam, tak di sangka, ada seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang sangat di kenalinya.

"Malfoy, eh?"panggilnya

"Potter" kata si pirang itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"err…aku mengganggumu ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ya, bye malfoy" kata harry sambil berjalan menjauh

"Tunggu!" Refleks, draco menarik tangan harry " errr…..sorry… tapi kau tak apa- apa duduk disini disampingku" mukanya sedikit memerah

"Ok…. By the way tak perlu minta maaf" harry yakin saat draco mempersilahkannya duduk mukanya sedikit memerah…'ah pasti dia hanya kepanasan' pikirnya

Lalu, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada yang berniat mengganggu pikiran masing-masing, keduanya larut dalam suasana dan dan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Errr….Potter….."

"Harry, jangan potter"

"Ok, harry, pernahkah kau merasa begitu mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kau miliki? Seperti tak terbalas?"

"hah?" harry tampak shock dengan apa yang draco bicarakan, tak biasanya dia berkata seperti ini dia yang sedang dilihat harry ini sangat….berbeda

"apa kau tak mengerti?...jadi, ap….."

"Ya, ya aku mengerti….hmmm….pernah merasakannya…."

"Kalau di tolak oleh seseorang?"

"tentu saja pernah malfoy"

"Kalau menurutmu gay itu seperti apa?"

"maksudmu?"

"gay, menurutmu mereka orang yang bagaimana?"

"biasa saja, yaah, walaupun aku tak merasa nyaman berada di dekatmereka, namun, aku selalu berusaha menghormati mereka… ada apa sebenarnya draco?"

"emmm…sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan…"

"apa itu?"

"….sepertinya tak perlu….."

"bicarakan saja lah"

"kau yakin?" draco memutar posisi duduknya

"ya" reflex harry ikut memutar posisinya

"I…" draco tampak sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya

"I?"

" I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU, POTTER"

Harry membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar,tak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tidak menyangka akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya,draco, menyatakan cinta kepadanya! Apa ini bercanda? Tapi dia bisa melihat keseriusan di dalam matanya, draco tidak bercanda dia serius.

"APA KAU GILA? TAK TAHU KAH KAU BAHWA AKU INI SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH DAN AKAN MELAMARNYA HARI INI?" Harry marah, dia sendiri tak sadar mengapa dia marah hingga tak sengaja harry membocorkan rencananya, reflex ia menutup mulutnya.

Mendadak ekspresi Draco berubah drastis, mengisyaratkan kepedihan dan kemarahan.

"Tak bisa kah kau menolakku secara halus Harry? Tak tau kah kau apa itu cinta, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku masih mempunyai hati? Tak tahu kah kau bahwa kau telah membunuhku?" Draco kembali menjadi pribadinya yang dingin, pangeran slytherin itu hancur, tak berbentuk. Dia sudah mati, hatinya sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan harry, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik,wajahnya menyeramkan, menampilkan seringai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin "Ingat Harry seorang Malfoy pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya" dan Draco pergi entah kemana, menghilang ditelan kegelapan kastil Hogwarts.

Harry merasa sangat bersalah kepada Draco, dia menolaknya dengan begitu kasar, tak seharusnya dia begitu, tak seharusnya dia menghancurkan hatinya dengan sebegitu kejamnya, satu orang lagi mati karenanya, bukan jiwanya tapi hatinya, ya Harry membunuh Draco, membunuh hatinya.'Sebaiknya kulupakan saja? Saat aku bertemu dia aku akan meminta maaf, aku harus memikirkan rencanaku untuk nanti malam' pikirnya

"Hey Harry!"sapa Hermione "bagaimana? Nanti malam jadi? Di aula besar? You sure"

"hey mione' of course" saut Harry "I just can't wait that moment"

"It'll be perfect I'm sure,by the way, it's almost the time, why don't we just go ahead to the great hall?"

"Oh, yeah sure, come on"

Malam itu seperti malam biasa bagi anak-anak lain, namun tidak bagi Harry dia masih berharap rencanya berhasil malam ini.

"Harry, kau duduk di sebelah ginny aku di sebelah kirinya ya, nanti akan aku alihkan perhatiannya ketika kau akan memasukan cincin itu ke jus labunya" bisik Hermione ke kuping harry yang hanya di beri anggukan oleh Harry. Harry terus melihat kea rah pintu, menunggu datangnya ginny, kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, yang diharapkan tak kunjung dating, saat harry tengah memandangi pintu, dia mendapati Draco Malfoy, orang yang tadi menyatakan cinta kepadanya itu memasuki pintu great hall. Penampilannya kacau, tak seperti biasanya, rambutnya berntakan, wajahnya sembab dan lebih pucat , bajunya juga berntakan.

"Hey harry, tidakkah kau merasa kalau malfoy terlihat kacau?" Kata Ron yang berada di depan harry dan Hermione. Hermione mengangguk setuju sedangkan Harry, hanya diam membisu "Sepertinya dia gugup sekali mione' hingga tak menjawab apa yang ku bicaran tadi"

"Jelas saja Ron!" Hermione lalu memukul Ron dengan sebuah buku , Harry hanya tertawa renyah dan ikut meringis melihatnya.

Setelah penentian yang cukup panjang, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu hadir juga, Ginny weasley. Hermione memberi isyarat agar ginny duduk di sampingnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hi ginny" sapa harry

"Hi juga harry" kata ginny, lalu mencium sekilas pipi harry yang memerah

Ginny lalu duduk dan mulai mengambil makanannya, tugas Hermione lalu di mulai, dia mulai mengalihkan perhatian ginny dengan cara mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, dan tentu saja Harry langsung memasukkan cincin yang sudah disiapkannya tersebut kedalam jus labu ginny.

"…..Baiklah lanjutkan makanmu Ginny" kata hermione

"kau membuatku haus Hermione, mengajakku berbicara panjang lebar begitu" ginny meminum jus labunya, dan merasakan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya, mengeluarkannya lalu…

"Ginny, will you marry me" harry berlutut di depan ginny, seketika semua orang di dalam aula besar terdiam lalu bertepuk tangan terdiam dia sangat bahagia sekaligus terharu.

"Oh, Harry this Is sweet" ginny menangis karena bahagia "yes, I will harry" ginny lalu memeluk harry

Seketika aula besar riuh redam oleh tepuk tangan murid dan guru-guru yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Tanpa mereka semua sadari hati yang telah mati yang berada di sana kini mati untuk yang ketiga kalinya namun tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang peduli, bahkan sang pembunuh, yang tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

Hari selanjutnya Harry berniat untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah dia katakana kepada draco, dia tahu bahwa dia terlalu kasar kepadanya dan tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu. Namun, setiap kali harry mencarinya, dia tak dapat menemukan si pirang itu, setiap berpapasan pun draco pasti akan membuang muka atau menundukan kepalanya, si pirang ini benar-benar berubah setelah hari itu, bukannya hanya sikapnya tapi penampilannya, biasanya rambut pirang kebanggaannya itu pasti terlihat rapi, wajah tampannya itu kini selalu terlihat sembab,jubahnya selalu ia pakai sekarang, dan ia selalu menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dengan lengan yang di kancingkan, entah apa yang terjadi, dia selalu menyembunyikan lengannya.

Suatu hari, harry tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan draco lagi di danau hitam,kali ini entah mengapa Draco menggulung lengan bajunya, terlihat begitu banyak luka disana, salah satunya masih mengelurkan darah segar.

"Dra….draco, apa yang kau…" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Draco berdiri dan berbalik berjalan menuju kearah Harry

"Taukah harry bahwa aku sangat mencintai warna merah harry?" seraingannya tampak menyeramkan " seperti ini" ia lalu menggoreskan mata pisaunya itu kea rah lengannya. " dan Harry, aku butuh lebih banyak warna merah ini harry, aku takkan membiarkan milikku ini kubuang sia-sia Harry, aku akan menggunakan milik orang lain Harry"

"A…apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada yang terjadi Harry, tapi aku bukan draco harry, draco sudah mati, dibunuh rasa cinta harry"seraingan si pirang itu melebar "tapi entah kenapa manusia disini masih ingin mati Harry"

"Draco, sadarlah"

"Ku bilang aku bukan draco bodoh!" bentak draco "oh, harry, selamat atas pertunanganmu ya, waktu itu aku mati untuk ke dua kalinya pada hari itu"

Harry bingung dengan apa yang terjadi itu, draco tampak menyeramkan sangat menyeramkan harry ketakutan sekarang ini

"Tapi kupastikan harry, kebahagiaan itu akan segera mati harry, teman-temanmu dan istrimu itu akan di penuhi dengan warna merah kesukaanku itu harry" dengan berkata begitu draco pergi meninggalkan harry yang terhempas ke tanah

**Flashback off**

Kemarahan Harry memuncak saat membaca surat pendek itu, dia tahu, dia lebih dari tahu siapa orang yang menulis surat itu "DM" gumamnya. "KU BUNUH KAU! AKAN KU BALASKAN DENDAM MEREKA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI PEMBUNUH SIALAN!" Kali ini, dia benar-benar bukan Harry Potter, dia berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tega membunuh siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Berjalan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan tidak lebih dari kemarahn, tak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata apa yang sekrang terlukis di wajahnya itu, campuran seluruh ekaspresi terlukis di menuju tempat itu, danau hitam, awal dari segala kekejaman si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu, awal yang menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sudah sampai harry" sapa si pembunuh dengan nada tak merasa bersalah

"APA MAKSUDMU? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA?" Tanpa basa-basi harry menarik kerah baju draco tanpa mempedulikan luka di leher draco yang tak terhitung jumlahnya

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku suka warna merah? Dan aku takkan menghabiskan milikku sendiri eh, harry?" draco menepis kasar tangan harry tanpa peduli dengan luka di tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah."dan bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kebahagiaan itu akan segera mati harry?"seringaian draco mulai terbentuk

"KAU GILA! PSIKOPAT!" Harry berteriak seperti orang kesetanan

"Memang kenapa? Tak ada yang peduli kan? Apa kau lupa harry? Aku ini sudah mati harry! SUDAH MATI BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN ADA YANG PEDULI! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHKU! 2 KALI! MENGAPA KAU LUPAKAN ITU? SEBEGITU TAK BERARTIKAH AKU DIMATAMU HARRY? HINGGA KAU LUPA BAHWA AKU TELAH MATI DIBUNUH OLEHMU?"

"MENGAPA DRACO? MENGAPA KAU BUNUH MEREKA?"

"Karena, aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan harry, kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupmu! Bagaimana rasanya PEMBUNUH!" si pirang itu menekankan kata-kata pembunuh

"KAU YANG PEMBUNUH! KUBUNUH KAU DRACO! KUBUH KAU!"

"Silahkan saja harry, aku sudah siap"suaranya terdengar begitu santai, tak ada ketakutan sama sekali

Kemarahan harry semakin memuncak, draco bahkan tidak merasa takut dengan ancaman harry. Ia mencari-cari tongkat sihirnya, niatnya telah bulat dia akan membunuh draco malfoy saat itu juga, namun sayang dia lupa membawa tongkatnya.

"Mencari alat untuk membunuhku potter,jangan gunakan tongkat bisakah? Lebih baik kau gunakan ini" draco berkata dengan santainya sambil menyodorkan sebilah pisau.

"INI YA? INI YANG KAU GUNAKN UNTUK MEMBUNUH MEREKA?" harry menyambar pisau tersebut mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi "DENGAN PISAU INI JUGA AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DRACO MALFOY"

JLEB!

Pisau tersebut menusuk tepat di jantung Draco. Darahnya mengenai wajah Harry Potter, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, bilah pisau itu berkilau menampakan lebih jelas butir-butir darah yang tertinggal di pisau itu.

"Ha….Ha….ha….. Akh…akhirnya….aku mati….y…..ya har…..harry….." draco mencoba berbicara ia menangis."te…..ri…terima….kasih….telah…..mem…membunuh…ku…ha…harry…..se….sebelu…..mnya…..kumohon…..terimalah…i….ni…ba….bacalah…me….mereka…..tidak…ku….bu…nuh…ha….harry…" draco lalu merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan secarik kertas kepada harry

Harry menarik paksa kertas itu sama-sekali tidak lembut."Pembohong!"

"Ha…ha…..ha…ter…se….serah….ap…..apa….katamu….scar….head…..AAAH…uhuk uhuk" Batuknya itu mengeluarkan darah "I….ini….merah…..ya…..yang…..kusukai…..ha….harry….te….teri….ma….ka…..sih….telah…..memper….lihatkan…..yang…kusu….kai se…belum…..ak….aku ma….mati" Draco tersenyum tulus, senyum tulus pertamanya. "se…la…mat…..ting…..gal….ha…..rry…I LOVE YOU" Nafasnya pun terhenti, wajahnya meninggalkan kesedihan, ia menangis, menangis dalam tidur panjangnya, membawa luka pedih ke alam sana

"MATI KAU!" Harry lalu pergi meninggalkan draco,

Ia menuju ke ruang rekreasi yang sudah kosong, karena teman-temannya sudah terlelap pergi menuju alam mimpi, namun anehnya, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Ronald weasley telah tiada, padahal Harry sama sekali belum menyentuh mayatnya.'Mungkin saja sudah ada kehebohan tadi, tapi aku tak tahu karena aku sibuk membunuh si pembunuh sialan itu' seringaian tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan surat yang di berikan draco tadi dia membuka lalu membacanya.

_Dear_

_Harry James Potter_

_Harry, saat kau membaca ini, aku yakin sekali bahwa kau telah membunuhku, mengapa? Karena aku memang berencana memberikan ini kepada mu setelah aku mati seutuhnya di bunuh olehmu… _

_Harry, aku tidak membunuh teman-teman dan istrimu itu, aku hanya menculik mereka dan menyekapnya di ruang kebutuhan harry, aku tak akan pernah tega melihat kau kehilangan senyuman di bibirmu itu. Yang kau temukan itu hanya tikus, tikus yang kubunuh setelah ku ubah menyerupai wujud mereka harry._

_I LOVE YOU HARRY_

_Harry, terima kasih kau telah membunuhku seutuhnya, selama ini aku mencoba untuk membunuh diriku sendiri harry, namun aku selalu gagal, tak pernah berhasil. Aku tak suka melihat darah harry, jadi saat aku merasa darah yang kulihat terlalu banyak aku segera menghentikan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku juga mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan melukai lehErku, namun tak berhasil._

_I LOVE YOU HARRY_

_Harry, tak tahu kah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, saat kau menolakku dengan begitu kasar, aku merasa seperti duniaku hancur, aku merasa seperti hatiku sudah mati, dan jiwaku telah pergi yang ada disini hanya ragaku yang tertinggal tanpa jiwa. Saat kau melamar ginny di depan mataku, aku merasa aku mati untuk yang kedua kalinya harry, aku merasa seperti duniaku ini sudah benar-benar tak berbentuk, hancur berantakkan, diriku mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hatiku sakit harry, aku pikir mungkin rasa sakitnya luka-luka ini bisa menandingi dan menyamarkan rasa sakit hati yang tergores dalam di diriku ini harry, ternyata tidak, memang hanya kematian yang bisa mengurangi atau bahkan menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Aku mencoba membunuh diriku ini harry, namun aku tak bisa, lalu aku berpikir untuk memitnamu membunuhku,dengan memancingmu seperti ini, karena sudah 2 kali kau berhasil membunuhku. Dna keyakinanku terbukti, aku mati harry, mati seutuhnya, sekarang tak aka nada lagi draco malfoy yang mencintai harry potter hingga ia terbunuh sampai 3 kali, sekarang tak akan adalagi yang mengganggu pikiranmu harry, kau tidak perlu memikirkan untuk meminta maaf lagi harry, kau sudah bebas. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu dengan Ginny weasley ,harry, aku yakin ia akan menjadi istri yang sangat baik untukmu, dan mungkin kau akan di karuniai anak-anak yang hebat Harry._

_I LOVE YOU HARRY_

_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku waktu itu harry hingga aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Terima kasih karena kau telah brsedia menjadi musuhku selama di Hogwarts harry hingga aku bisa merasa dekat denganmu. Terima kasih karena telah berjasa menolongku waktu perang harry. Terima kasih untuk tidak mengetahui perasaan terpendamku dari tahunkeempat kasih untuk segalanya_

_I LOVE YOU HARRY_

_Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku harry. Maafkan aku atas sikap-sikapku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu sepenuhnya waktu perang. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu begitu marah dan khawatir. Maafkan aku atas segalanya harry. Maafkan aku karena aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Maafkaan aku harry._

_I LOVE YOU HARRY, FOREVER AND ALWAYS_

_Sincerely,_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Selesai membaca surat itu, harry segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi asramanya, dan benar saja, yang ia temukan hanya bangkai tikus. Begitu juga di kamar putrid, ia hanya menemukan 2 bangkai tikus. Segera dia bergegas menuju ruang kebutuhan. Benar apa yang dikatakan draco, dia menyekap Hermione, ron, dan ginny di sekap disana. Mereka malah bukan di sekap, mereka di suguhi tempat yang begitu nyaman, harry kaget melihatnya.

"Harry!" segera saja Hermione melompat ke pelukan harry

"apa yang terjadi mione'" harry berusaha menahan tangisnya yang belum sempat keluar setelah membaca surat draco

"Draco mengajak kami kesini, ia bilang, ia ingin meminta maaf, atas semua yang telah terjadi selama ini, saat kutanya kenapa tiba-tiba, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia akan pergi jauh sekali dan takkan kembali…aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya….well, kami….kau melihatnya?"

Harry terhempas kebawah, tulang-tulangnya terasa merasa sangat bodoh bodoh sekali. Ia menangis.

"Hey, ada apa harry?" tanya hermione

Harry hanya menyodorkan surat yang draco ron,Hermione, dan ginny membacanya. Sesaat kemudian tangis Hermione dan ginny pecah. Meninggalkan gema tangis pilu di dinding-dinding tua ruang kebutuhan, tangisan pilu yang tak bisa mengembalikan dia yang telah pergi.

* * *

><p>Soooooo? bagaimana fanficnya? masih abal ya? kalo ada yang kurang-kurang kasih tau dong hehe...saya masih baru soalnya :D<p>

Mind to R&R?

See ya in the other story!


End file.
